‘Star Wars’ is a legend in movie history of scientific fiction field. Many kind of props and characters are created for the movie. Copy of the props and miniatures of the characters were great success in toy market. Passion for them sustains even after the ‘Star Wars’ series is ended. Among them the most ‘want-to-have’ item for the kids and young men is the ‘Light Saber.’ Most fascinating part of the ‘Light Saber’ is that the light blade disappears when it is not used. That is totally new concept for a sword or saber. Realization of the real ‘Light Saber’ is impossible yet though the progress in laser technology enabled a laser gun to shoot down a missile and an energy shield on a restricted area. Meanwhile, many kind of toys are introduced in the market that insists a mimic of the ‘Light Saber.’ One of them is a fluorescent lamp attached on a handle that is a battery case. But, that is use-less as a toy because it is dangerous for the glass bulb that constitutes the blade body. It is purpose of the current invention to provide a safe toy ‘Light Saber’ that contracted and expanded safely and emits light when in use.